Need
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: Need.  Pure and unadulterated.  It's raw, primal.   You need him, he needs you.  It's simple – so why have you both held on to it for so long?  Bottled it up?  Because it was so wrong - right-? WARNING: WINCEST- COMPLETE
1. Need

**Hello, wonderful people! This is just a drabble-ish bit of Wincest … hope you like! disclaimer: i don't own =(**

Need.

Pure and unadulterated.

It's raw, primal.

You need him, he needs you.

It's simple – so why have you both held on to it for so long?

Bottled it up?

Because it was so wrong (right)?

Now you're desperate.

So desperate it _hurts_.

Desperate for _some kind of _release (him).

You need something, _anything_ (him).

And you know that he needs you.

So why are you so afraid?

Afraid of what?

Rejection? No (yes).

The revulsion in his eyes? No (yes).

You catch his eyes for a single (too short) moment.

You try and hold on to the contact (as if your life depended on it).

(You feel as if your life _does_ depend on it.)

You see, in the endless (beautiful) green depths of his eyes.

You see his (beautiful) soul.

And you see Need.

Pure and unadulterated.

It's raw, primal.

You need him, he needs you.

It's simple – so why have you both held on to it for so long?

There's a flicker.

In his eyes.

In that (too short) moment.

So small that you could have mistaken it for nothing.

But you don't.

Because you know (?).

He looks at you.

He leans forward (too) slowly.

The anticipation is (far) too much to bear.

So you do it (why?).

The bravest (best) thing you've ever done in your (meaningless) life.

You kiss him.

**Please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Skin

**i didn't expect to continue this ... but i couldn't resist!**

You kiss him.

And the most surprising (incredible) thing happens.

He doesn't push you away (thank God).

He doesn't condemn your sick (beautiful) desires (thank God).

There is no look of revulsion in his (greengreen) eyes.

Only lust (burningfierybeautiful).

He doesn't push you away (thank God).

No. He gasps. He moans.

He kisses you back.

He wants you (?).

You can see it in his emeraldjade eyes (can you?).

You see (so much) pent up desire (like a reflection of your own).

He's like a mirror (but who's the reflection?).

The ferocity of his kisses is overwhelming (enflaming).

Your response to him is no less intense (claimcovetcrave).

You kiss him, but it's not (nearly) enough.

You want no clothes (space) between your bodies.

You want him surrounding (penetrating) you.

Even that doesn't seem to be enough.

You want to be _inside _him (not enough).

You want to tearshredrip through his skin (it's separating you).

You want to shredriptear through your own skin (it's separating you).

Skin is just another layer of separation (agony).

You want to claw your way through his (beautiful) flesh.

You want to nestle there, in his ribcage (next to his heart).

Is that enough? It must be (no).

It can't not be, can it? (it _can_).

How much closer can you go? Nowhere (_inside_)

You want to open up his heart (gentlysoftly).

You want to curlcontort your body so that it _fits_.

You want to be _inside_ his heart (deeper).

Deeper? You want to burrow your way in to his soul (yes).

And the look in his (veridiangreenbeautiful) eyes says that he wants to do the same to you.

**reviews are love!  
xxxxxxxxx**


	3. Doubt

**Oh look … there's more!**

And the look in his (veridiangreenbeautiful) eyes says that he wants to do the same to you.

The look in his (endlessgreen) eyes says he wants you.

Says (loud and clear) that he wants you _now_.

That look (lovelustdesire).

The way it makes you feel (indescribable).

The things you want to do to him (inexpressible).

How much you love him (ineffable).

That kiss gave you confidence (really?).

It told you that he loved you too (are you sure?).

It told you that there is nothing to fear.

(So why are you still terrified?)

What are you scared of? Nothing (everything).

Surely it is so much better this way? Of course (no, _worse_)

Why is it worse? Because it gives him the power to hurt you? No (yes).

You know that he would never (intentionally) hurt you.

(But he can't guarantee anything. Not with love)

But the expression on his face,

The look in his (evergreenlovely) eyes.

It says that he loves you (so what are you waiting for?).

Nothing (uncertainty). Nothing at all (doubt).

But he's not uncertain.

After all, who could doubt the fire in your eyes (bodyheartsoul)?

Even so, it's _him_ who asks _you_ (why?).

A simple question.

So simple that it throws you (even more) off balance.

You were expecting a 'do you love me? (what were you thinking?)',

Or a 'where's this going to go? (how could you even think that?)'.

But no.

All he said was:

"Are you sure?"

In that familiar (deephuskybeautiful) voice.

And all you knew is that you'd never been so sure in your life (?).

**Nobody seems to be reading this =( … so if you are please review/favourite!**

**xxx**


	4. Bliss

**I think this is the end … but if you want more, PM/review me!**

And all you knew is that you'd never been so sure in your life (?).

So you kiss (attack) him again (andagainandagain).

You tearshredrip his clothes away from his (tonedtannedbeautiful) body.

He ripstearsshreds your clothes away from your (tonedtannedbeautiful) body.

You hesitate (coward).

He doesn't (hero?).

He doesn't hesitate at all.

But still, he's not (nearly) fast enough.

You are (so) impatient for his touch.

The touch of his fingerslipsbody.

Your body wants (cravesneeds) him.

Your body arches (twistscontorts) itself to fit his.

You gasp (moansighgroan).

And suddenly he's inside you.

It feels heavenlyblissfulbeautiful (and it hurts).

You cry out in pleasureecstasy (and in _painagony_).

And you know (too well).

This is what it is going to be like.

Your relationship (huntlovesex).

It is going to be amazing (perfectlovelybeautiful).

And it is going to hurt like Hell.

Because you will expect (far) too much from him.

(And he will get tired of you).

You will want him to love you 24/7 (365).

(And he will realise how sickwrongtwisted this is).

So you will love him.

And you will live in fear of him.

Of what he might do to you.

He could hurt you.

He could kill you.

(Or he could _leave_ you).

But right now he explodes inside you.

And _you_ explode in pleasure (ecstasywhiteblissfull).

It feels beautiful (painful?).

But all you can think is:

'I love you (_pleaseplease don't go_)'.

**~Fin**

**Please review!**

**xx**


End file.
